warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Arachnarok Spider
Arachnarok Spiders are amongst the largest and most formidable spider breeds to ever plague the forest lands of the Old World, so large and terrifying that it can beat a Giant into submission and carry an entire platform of Forest Goblins warriors upon its enormous back. Overview Growing larger than an Empire townhouse, Arachnarok Spiders are an ancient species that had lived within the forest of the Old World long before the arrival of Mankind, where it was said to stalk and entrap whole Beastmen herds into its ravenous mouth, or fight and kill larger prey such as the legendary Cygor in single combat. Once the Arachnarok Spider subdues its large prey with flesh-dissolving venom, the Spider would begin to drink up the liquefied innards of its paralysed, but still living victim. Those Man-sized victims are often wrapped into web-casings within the spider's lair, where they would begin to dissolve within a matter of hours by the highly corrosive spider venom, until the victim turns into a protein-rich puddle from which these Spiders can easily drink from. Despite its immense bulk, Arachnarok Spiders are relatively efficient solitary hunters, able to move silently through dense wilderness and ensnare their unsuspecting prey with webs as thick as an Orc's muscular arm. Since the Goblins first entered the primeval woods of the distant past, they have been prey to the spiders that dwelt within the forest for many generations. The Goblins eventually adapted to this new and harsh environment, becoming the precursors to the Forest Goblin tribes of today. In time, these Forest Goblins were able to push back the Spiders, and have even been able to, over time, raise those clutches of Spider Eggs they've captured as pets or mounts. However, not even the largest of Forest Goblin tribes could ever hope to stem the onslaught of the Arachnarok Spider. The Goblins reasoned that since the powerful arachnids could not be defeated, perhaps they could be appeased. In time, eight-legged totems festooned with webbed skulls began to appear alongside the traditional idols of Gork and Mork. Eventually, even their Shamans were given visions about the Spiders, and have since turned to worshipping them as Gods of the Forest. The tribes followed their Shamans in supplicating themselves to this new religion, eventually resulting in the creation of the first Spider Kult. As time went on, it soon became apparent that this ploy worked, for it would seem that Arachnarok Spiders that venture towards a Forest Goblin tribe have been seen to wander away once it sees the camp surrounded by Spider-totems. Some have even been known to simply creep to the edge of the fire-lit clearings to watch the Forest Goblins weave the spider-dance and offer up gifts and offerings of warm blood to appease the now god-worshipping creature. Although these attempts failed in trying to control the Arachnarok Spider for the tribes own use, it wasn't until the Shamans found the mystical properties of the small Purple Skullback Spider that the first attempt to bind the behemoths have been met with actual success. By chewing on the bulbous, plum-coloured spider, the Shaman will either die a twitching horrible death or enter into a trance-like state where he would begin to commune with the Arachnarok Spider and bind it to his will. In that moment, the ravenous depredation of the Arachnarok Spider was finally ended and the Forest Goblins Shamans learned that, with enough bribes of fresh blood, they could call out the beast to work the tribes bidding. This has since made the Forest Goblin tribes settle themselves near the lairs of these spiders, where they may coaxed the massive behemoth into combat with offerings of warm blood and ritualistic sacrifices. Eventually, these massive Spider began to grow tolerant of the Forest Goblins, going as far as to treat the small Forest Goblins as young broodlings that needed to be carried upon their spiny backs. Ever since then, these massive Spiders have been known to crawl towards the battlefield by the encouragement of a Shaman, where their immense bulk turns the creature into a living battering ram that can smash through enemy formations while a warband of Goblin archers let loose a hail of crude arrows from within an elevated rickety platform on the spiders back. Known Arachnarok Spiders *The Brood-Queens of Karak Azul Miniatures Arachnarok Spider (1).jpg|8th Edition. Arachnarok Spider (2).jpg|8th Edition. Arachnarok Spider (3).jpg|8th Edition. Arachnarok Spider (4).jpg|8th Edition. Arachnarok Spider (5).jpg|8th Edition. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Orc and Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 50 - 51 es:Arañas Aracnarok Category:Greenskin Military Category:Spider Kult Category:Spiders Category:A Category:S